


Tales From The Bone Pit

by katzengefluster



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Theme Park AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the adventures of the Hawke siblings during roller coaster season! Will they manage to win "Best Ride Crew" for the second year in a row, or will Meredith Stannard's lackeys underhandedly wrestle the title away from them? Modern day AU set in a theme park. (Will add characters/relationships as they come up!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From The Bone Pit

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing series of one-shots, following a summer but not necessarily following any sort of order. Modern-day AU with all four of the Hawke kids (Marian & Garrett are also twins). I'll be adding other characters from the DA universe as time goes on, and will be updating any character/relationship tags as they are introduced to the story. We will eventually be seeing some Garrett/Anders and Marian/Isabela - likely others as well but the muses haven't quite decided who wants to hook up with who just yet!

The crowd behind the gates yelled, rowdy already at eleven in the morning. Well, actually it was one minute before eleven, but that only mattered for legal reasons.

Bethany Hawke shook her head, loose brown curls bouncing around her face as she addressed the crowd. “You think I'm about to let you guys on my coaster with that attitude?” She chided, lips pulled down in a frown. “I don't think so.”

The crowd yelled louder, arms waving in the air and bodies leaning over the rails.

“Hawkes, what do you think? Are these people ready to ride The Bone Pit?!” Bethany yelled into the microphone in her booth, the question directed at her three siblings.

On the opposite side of the track, directly in the front of the railing separating the Hawke siblings and their coaster train from excited park goers stood the two boys – Garrett at the front of the train, shaking his head, Carver at the back, fist raised with his thumb down. Her older sister Marian was on the inside of the track, hands on her hips and mirroring Garrett.

“Come on people, we know you can do better than that! This is The Bone Pit! Lives are at stake and our dragon is hungry!” Bethany yelled, laughing as she watched the park patrons ramping up their energy. She eyed the clock – fifteen seconds until she could legally open the gate. “All right all right let's get a ten second countdown going now!” She yelled, and her siblings raised their hands to perform their morning countdown for the first time of park season.

As soon as they yelled out a rather loud “ONE!” Bethany hit the button to allow the gates to swing open, laughing as she watched people streaming in to get seats on their roller coaster. It was she and Carver's second year working at Six Dragons Kirkwall, Garrett and Marian's fifth. Despite being complete newbies to working the park last year, the younger Hawke twins had picked things up quickly, and by the end of the park season the four of them had nabbed the coveted award for “Best Ride Crew” for manning The Bone Pit. Bethany quickly eyed the plaque on the wall that heralded their achievement of last season, grinning to herself. They'd brainstormed for the past month to come up with ideas to keep their ride game fresh so they could nab the award for a second year in a row! She was about to put said plans into motion.

“All right everyone in your seats, buckle up, and then put your hands in the air so our lovely dragon attendants can ensure you are strapped in tight,” Bethany stated, watching as Garrett and Marian went down the train, buckling in patrons and yanking on straps to ensure they were secure. Carver was taking a quick head count of their riders.

Once everyone was seated and Garrett and Marian were giving her each a thumb's up, Bethany offered some last words of advice. “All right everyone, keep your arms inside and remain seated,” she stated before hitting the switch for the ride to move forward. “Now enjoy our ride and don't fall out, but if you do stay away from the dragon's snout! Enjoy your ride on Hawke Air, we'll see you at the end if you're still there,” she relayed in sing-song voice, watching as the first coaster train of the day rolled past her. The Bone Pit was built into a mountain that Six Flags Kirkwall used as a main focal point, the interior of which was hollowed out. A huge robotic dragon was built on the inside over a nest of dragon eggs, and it breathed fire around the coaster.

As soon as the first train cleared a second one pulled into the loading area, and Bethany nodded to her siblings before opening the gate for the next crop of riders to enter. Despite being an older ride, The Bone Pit still saw a huge number of riders every day – and the Hawke siblings knew part of the draw was themselves. There was definitely an advantage to working such a mundane job with your siblings – provided you got along, at least. They were all trained to operate the ride as well as man the cars, and they traded off every few trainloads.

“Welcome everyone to The Bone Pit,” Bethany yelled into her microphone, emphasizing all the right words, “A journey of mortal peril and dangerous dragons! Please settle yourselves in your seats, buckle your straps, and put your arms up so our gorgeous dragon attendants can ensure your safety,” she stated, watching as her older siblings started checking on the riders. Just when they were at the end she spoke up again. “All right everyone I want to see every single rider's hand in the air for a virtual high five as I send you into the beyond,” Bethany stated, grinning when she saw only a few people with their hands down – most were playing along. She focused on one man in particular, middle of the train with both arms crossed over his chest. 

“Okay sir, sir in the middle next to the little boy in the green shirt, sir can you please put your hand up? Sir? Sir you are holding up the ride,” she stated, grinning as she watched Garrett approach the middle-aged father sitting beside his son, clearly not paying attention to her request. Garrett motioned for him to raise his hand in the air, and Bethany ensured she did not have the broadcast button depressed as she giggled at the visual, watching Garrett try to get the man to raise his hand in the air. In reality she was not waiting for anything other than the ride's computerized security system to give her the okay the start the second train, but it was always fun to single out riders.

“Sir if you don't raise your hand I am going to have ask you to get off the ride,” Bethany said, and to her surprise the other patrons of the ride started a chant of “Raise your hand, raise your hand!” and it had all four Hawke siblings laughing as they watched the man finally relent and raise a clenched fist in the air to the delight of his younger son.

“Excellent that is exactly what I want to see!” Bethany yelled, timed perfectly as the system gave her the all clear to launch the second train. As soon as that occurred she stood up. “Marian, tag in!” She yelled before she left the booth, giving her older sister a high five as she filed into the operator's booth.

Marian Hawke slid onto the stool, grinning as she looked out of the window of the booth. “All right, I hope you guys are super excited for this ride!” She yelled to the next crop of riders who were waiting for the first train to return. “As soon as that train pulls in and those losers sitting in it get out, I want each and every one of you to hurry up and get yourselves seated because we are going to have some fun,” Marian stated, grinning as the crowd yelled. Moments later and the first train rounded a bend in the distance, coming back into the station.

“Welcome back riders! Hope we didn't lose anyone,” Marian stated, prompting her brothers to do a pretend head count, Garrett yelling that they were good. “Excellent, now everyone stay seated until the train comes to a complete stop and the lap bar goes up, then unbuckle yourselves and get off of my train!” She yelled to the amusement of the crowd.

Once everyone was off the train and heading for the ramp (the door to which Bethany was holding open) Marian opened the gate to allow the next group on. “All right everyone I was not lying get on the train and get seated quick quick quick because this is a race round!” Marian yelled, words which caused her brothers to perform a few pretend stretches. “All right Carver and Garrett report to the front of the train,” Marian stated, Carver on the outside of the track, Garrett on the inside where Bethany stood by ready to judge. “All right boys and girls I will give you a quick run down; you get in, get seated, then these two nerds are gonna race up the train, checking everyone's buckles and lap bars! Brotherly pride is at stake so get ready!”

Carver and Garrett perched by the front cars, each trying not to laugh, waiting for Marian's signal to start. They locked eyes and Garrett winked at his little brother, grinning as Carver shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “All right bros on your marks, get set,” Marian was silent for a second to build the tension a little more before yelling out “GO GO GO!”

Garrett and Carver set off quickly, tugging on safety straps and locking down lap bars. Marian provided a running commentary.

“And they start off well, neck and neck, but oh what is this Carver has two empty rows and he sprints ahead! Garrett you better pick the pace up, Carver remains in the lead, another empty row, as Garrett struggles with that really tall dude, Garrett you are falling behind. Carver at the halfway mark now, but Garrett is starting to make a come back, and now it's Carver stuck on a row, oh no oh no did that lady not do up her belt?! Oh man Carver, Garrett is gaining on you, he's two rows behind, Carver you gotta move, one row behind now, Carver what is happening Garrett has caught up oh my god people this is a race!” Marian took a moment to breathe before jumping back on the microphone to the delight of the riders, “they are nearing the end folks, still tied, five riders a piece left, oh man Garrett pulling slightly ahead, Carver what happened, oh no Carver now struggling with that brunette, Garrett ahead by a row, three riders left, Carver finally moving on, will he catch up, and oh my oh wow Bethany running interception for her twin!”

Bethany grabbed Garrett's arms, holding them behind his back as Carver surged ahead on to his second last rider.

“Dirty tactics, dirty tactics from the juniors! Oh wow Carver is gonna take this one and he does! Carver wins, Carver wins! Garrett, you loser!”

Carver jumped up, pumped his fist and let loose a yell of victory! Garrett, meanwhile, stood at the end of his train and shook his head in disgust as he stared at his younger sister. Bethany yelled in victory with Carver, sticking her tongue out at Garrett's pouting face.

“All right riders, off you go please remember to keep your arms in at all times and do try not to fall out over the dragon's nest,” Marian waved to the riders as the train pulled past, feeling good. That award was so going to be theirs again this year. The second train pulled into the docking area and Marian welcomed them back.

“Did everyone survive? Yes? Wonderful! Please remain seated and buckled in until the train comes to a stop and your lap bar releases,” she began, “While we're here, any ladies out there looking for a boyfriend?” She laughed as she watched Carver shake his head. “If so well take a look at that hunky kid standing by the railing, my little brother Carver Hawke!” Teasing Carver was one of Marian's favourite things to do in between rides. “Seriously ladies, I know this guy, hell I live with him, and I must say I would recommend romancing him now while he is available! Honestly I would date him myself if I could.”

“Marian!” Bethany shrieked, followed up by a loud and disgusted yell from Carver. Garrett was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

“Okay ew that was gross I'm sorry, I was joking,” Marian said in between laughs. “Please no one report that to management,” she said as the riders were getting off the train, everyone laughing. “But please someone date my brother.”

“Marian!” Carver yelled, “Shut up!”

The next group of riders started streaming in to fill up the train and Marian got back to business. “Okay everyone, get in, get seated, buckle up, and if you are a cute girl make sure you blow Carver a kiss when he comes by,” Marian stated, sitting back and watching as Carver shot her an exasperated stare. She could see his mouth form the word “unbelievable” as he stared at her, and she shot him a thumbs up.

She waited until the boys finished with the safety checks before speaking again. “All right guys reminder once you get inside the mountain please keep your hands to yourself, lest you lose a finger or two to that very hungry dragon!” She hit the button to send the train off, waving to the riders as they passed by.

She slid out of the booth and high-fived Garrett as he slid into the booth for his turn on the microphone. Carver switched places with Bethany, and Marian ruffled his hair as he walked past her.

“May I have your attention please,” Garrett stated, voice serious, “Who here likes dragons?”

The next batch of riders cheered loudly.

“Who here wants to be a dragon?”

Louder cheering.

“You are all my kind of people,” Garrett stated, nodding to the crowd as the next train rolled back in. “Please stay seated until the train comes to a complete stop, unless you are into the idea of breaking a leg or two, and if that happens please be reminded that you will not be able to sue the park, as I have already given you a verbal directive to remain seated,” he said, grinning when a few people on the train pretended to stand up and booed the comment. “Hey, I know the law, I may not have passed the bar exam, but I have passed out in a lot of bars,” he joked to even louder boos. “The day is young, the jokes are only going to get worse,” he said as he winked at the passengers getting off the train.

“All right new riders, please get in the train, put on your seat belts, and sit back as my awesome sisters come by to buckle you in properly,” Garrett stated, looking up the length of the train at the occupants. “Are there any little kids on the ride?” Garrett asked, looking at his brother, and Carver quickly scanned the end of the train and shook his head, though he wore a wary expression while doing so.

Garrett grinned deviously. “Just a reminder, mainly to the guys out there, you too Carver,” Garrett winked at Carver before turning his attention to the passengers, “This is The Bone Pit, not The Boner Pit, so keep your hands to yourselves.”

The train passengers all broke into laughter, while Bethany stood up and looked back at her older brother. “Oh my god, Garrett!” She yelled, mouth open in shock as she shook her head. Garrett winked at her before looking at Carver, who was also shaking his head. Carver mouthed the words “fucking unbelievable” at his older brother.

Marian, however, was yelling in anger. “That was my joke, Garrett!”

Garrett waved to her and laughed. Day one was off to a perfect start – provided no one reported any of their jokes to management. Even so – park owner Maddox Arishok had a soft spot for the Hawke siblings (he'd overruled the decision of training manager Meredith Stannard last year when she'd wanted to assign Carver and Bethany to other teams, letting them instead train on the job with their older siblings). Garrett knew they were safe.

Well, safe as long as no one got injured. Which didn't happen last year, but their coaster was a little on the old side. He also wouldn't put it past their park rivals to try and cause problems for them. After all, before last year, the title of “Best Ride Crew” had pretty much belonged to Otto Alrik and his gang – Cullen Rutherford and Serge Karras. Stannard had been livid when the Hawkes had taken the prize away from her gang of ass kissers last season, and Garrett wouldn't put it past her to “overlook” potential trouble. She'd even gone so far as to upgrade her trio to a new coaster – spending a good five minutes during crew orientation talking about how they were the standard of excellence she expected out of her coaster operators.

Well. Wouldn't she be surprised when her efforts failed her, and the Hawkes were named victorious again? Garrett was willing to do anything to make that happen. Absolutely anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon - featuring Zevran and Isabela running side-by-side carnival games!


End file.
